Season 4
The season four of Gumbapedia Fanon will air in 2015. Please add your S4 ideas on the comments (along with the synopsis) and even edit this page. The first episode, New Friends, Old Foes, will air on March 12th. (But I have a lazy butt so I'll sometimes start it later. On 13th.) List of episodes (My note: I have a vague feeling it'll exceed the standard 40 episodes limit... And it happened.) (RSM's note: 50-60 episodes tops for this season) # New Friends, Old Foes: It's the first day of Gumball and his siblings with Olivia; they befriend a bunny girl in school, but an old villain returns... # The Fish: Darwin met a fish girl named Dianne and sorta fell in love with her, until he discovered that... they are TWINS! # The Tigers: A new family moves next to the Watterson's house called the Tigresses. Rayona builds up a crush on Eli, one of the teenagers..Meanwhile, Richard gets jealous as the Dad of the family used to date Nicole. # Black Holes: Penny reveals her true self: a princess of a planet which was in war with Earth. # America to Africa 45-minute special. The Tigresses, and the majority of the gang visit Sout Africa, the Tigresses previous home. Due to the fact that Eli is a rare species, he is a suspect, and be one of the new victims to poachers, to capture him and slaughter him. Meanwhile, Lilly Anais and Cobby Jr. were envious that they couldn't come to Africa, they make a magical plane, which goes haywire! Individual backstories are used within this episode. # The Plague: Martha is infected with a mysterious virus and the gang must find a cure. # Clichy Cilchy Cliche: Cobby tries to become taller because he's the shortest in the class, as his height reaches a quarter of Martha's head. Will he realize that he is perfect just the way he really is? # The Accident: After Martha accidentally broke Cobby's glasses, a personality disaster starts... will the gang repair his glasses before his personalities eat him up literally? # Caroline Affair: TBA (maybe episode which involves the Nuttels Triplets, mostly Caroline). # Dad Knows Worse: Richard returns to Elmore for 2 days. But the things will become worse... # Baby Tooth, Baby Pictures: After Anais bit a hard caramel cube, her front tooth is loose. But after being helped by the gang, her tooth was still not out due to its thick enamel, so she needs the quadruplets' powers. # Glitchy Glitch on Lauren: Martha discovers that Lauren isn't a bad name, so she start acting like one! (Note: This resembles the episode "The Name") # Hyper Typer Thing: Cobby's trial in creating a new type of alternative energy created a "Hyper Typer Energy Monster"! # Home Boss!: Martha is alone at home because the rest of the family have to watch over Caroline in the hospital after an accident. So, Martha has to watch the house for 5 days. She'll make a party, she'll make everything she wants... She's the boss now! #'Rose Fever': Rose returns... And her crush on Cobby too! Will he able to tell her that he's taken? #'Fuzzy Fusion': Martha and Gumball were fused! What will happen? #'So, What's Up Doc?': Martha and Cobby's cousin Eight came for a visit with his parents. #'Fusion Cuisine': Martha and Cobby accidentally fused the quadruplets in one, while Catrin manages Jasper into a relationship with Kathy. # Ball Head: Reloaded: After an unsuccesful experiment, Cobby regains the same head shape like when he was born and hides his head from the gang. Will the gang restart the experiment and reforms his head back to the way it was before? # Meet the Synchrons: A new family, related to the Wattersons moves into the city. # Double Birthday: Jason's mom, Jenny, is having a baby on her birthday! This will reunite the entire Wattersons! # The Sleepwalker: A Sleepwalker goes to the gang's houses everyday and they must stop it. # [[The Dragon|'The Dragon']]: The Epic wizard searches for a stone to turn him into a dragon and plans to destroy Elmore. # Room of Wishes: When Gumball discovers a room in which his wish fulfill, but it later became a nightmare. # The Person: Jake tries to remember something possibly important. # [[Stuck Together|'Stuck Together']] #'The Traitor': (Takes places after The Safety) After Elmore was mysterious safe-proof again, the Wattersons must find out who did it, and they discovered Nicholai who controlled the town. # [[Dog Days|'Dog Days']]: '''What happens with the Dogs while the gang is fighting an evil villain? This episode explains why. #The Amazing World of Fairy Tales: (one-hour special event): When Anais couldn't sleep, MeeMee and AiAi decided to read a book about fairy tales to her. #Can You Remember?: (half-hour special) After last night, Jill wakes up in an unknown building, not remembering everything, so she looks for clues and soon discovered that she was drugged on the night and raped. Meanwhile, Gumball and Anais gets ready for Easter by preparing. (Contains references of drug use, rape/non-con and mild cursing) #Black Power Outage: A power outage leaves Elmore dark at night. Soon things get worse! (Contains cursing) #[[Remote Fun Time!|'''Remote Fun Time!]]: Since there is now many relatives in the Wattersons family, the quadruplets kmnow senses how to steal the remote to watch some TV. But when Richard caught them deleted his favorite show, he grounds them while the parents could celebrate their anniversary, but Nicole doesn't agree and rtells them as long as they are quiet and does not wake them up, they could watch TV. #???: Jake finds out his father is dating someone and is not happy about it. Meanwhile, Carlos and Mikhail decided to add their own short in their favorite show, Oh Yeah! Cartoons. #'The Assassination': Nicholai is on a mission called "Operation Plans" and he must murder every one who tries to bring peace to Elmore. The gang needs to stop him before everyone gets killed! (This contains blood and gore and violence) #[[To The Limit|'To The Limit']]: ''' The Ciazes' debut. When the gang dreamed about a mysterious land called Distortius that is being destroyed, they set out on an adventure in their sleep. On their way, they will meet the royal family of Distortius, the Ciazes! #The Catfish: Darwin unexpectedly sees Gumball eats catfish and doesn't talk to him for months, or even maybe days!!! #The Billy Mays: When the gang has a holiday and their mom worked in other nation for 3 months.They has a sleepover in Gumball's house.When the ghost of Billy Mays suddenly appear and start selling them product from the afterlife.What can the gang do to stop him haunting them?.Also Yarnball's lost brother,Max finally meet her again after 3 years since he escaped before the event oft Yarnball's Diary #Goodbye Darwin II: Land vs Sea: When Fishabella's prison date is over, she seeks revenge on Elmore with other under-the-sea shows, but Elmore have tricks up their sleeves, when they partner up with Delmore, and other cartoon characters. # Silly Shortz Silly Shortz (cruddiest name ever, I know) are shorts that appear after commercials but before the show starts back up. They are usually fun, silly, and non-canonical to the series. They could be used to distract people from critical moments in episodes. Click here to find all of them. Unscheduled Episodes This section is for episodes that may not "air" for a while. This section is used for the last episodes. There's a possibility these episodes will be on Season 5. *Chero-Homie: Martha meets a Cherokee girl named Amanda and tries to befriend her. * '''TBA: When an earthquake almost destroyes the house, Rayona's backstory is told. And she'll defeat that deity who has a problem with her real name... * Inside The Mirror: When Cobby finds The Mother Mirror in his house's attic, he discovers something dark about his past... * The Sailor: Cobby goes to a intergalactic trip to find more about his grandfather. * Till Taco Will Tear Us Apart: After an accident which made Cobby go to hospital, Martha decides to become more "sisterly" to him. * All But Harry: Harry's life is told and explained in this episode, as well as the existence of the Community of White Witchcraft and Wizardry. * Divine Baby: (sequel to All But Harry) Almost 15 years ago, when CWWW discovered about the existence of the Nuttels Triplets, they sent Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis to impree them. Harry is decided to protect the divine baby (Cobby), even if the moments that they'll spend together will be very short-lived. * Cobby and Harry: (Gumball Final Fantasy crossover) When the gang arrives on Keotopia for the triplets' coronation, someone tries to revive his old enemy. Cobby must beat Catface, for meeting his grandfather for the 5 minutes. * The Strange Case of Gumball Watterson: When all the villains, led by Budur, come to destroy the quads, they and the rest of the gang, along with their other friends, must save the world! * Rainy Rain Day: An rainy day upsets The Wattersons, because whenever it's rains, bad luck strikes to someone. * Blizzard Condition: (A half-hour special) A blizzard hits Elmore, trapping everyone inside the buildings, so everyone must help escape and get back to their houses before they freeze to death. * Daylight Time Troubles: After a workplace accident that left Mikhail injuried badly, Darwin decided to safe-proof all the workers. Meanwhile, Gumball and MeeMee knows what to expect for the first day of spring. *'The Confidadtial Secrets': (one hour special) The quadruplets try to find their biological father and figure out who is him. But they find out an even more distressing secret.... Soon, more secrets are revealed to everyone in Elmore! (MeeMee wants to marry AiAi, Nicholai is a member of the ISIS and plans to blow up the mall, Mikhail had a mental disorder, the treasure chest hidden in the Nuttels' house's attic and more!) (could be the season finale) *'A Part of Growing Up': Now that they're teenagers, they need some advice about teenager life. And turn to everyone. (Contains one moderate sex scene, moderate coarse language, and sexual references.)^ *'Tea for England': The class trip to England have its ups and downs as AiAi finds a attractive painting, Gumball and Darwin get their class thrown out of a museum, and Jim orders a movie that is a porno. (Contains moderate coarse language, sexual reference.)^ *'The Backstory of Max:'One day,when The Gang questions about Max backstory before he come to The Watterson's house.Max backstory is told for the very first time.^ ^Possible episodes for Season 5. Specials They are longer than any episodes. *'Can You Remember?': (half-hour special) After last night, Jill wakes up in an unknown building, not remembering everything, so she looks for clues and soon discovered that she was drugged on the night and raped. Meanwhile, Gumball and Anais gets ready for Easter by preparing. (Contains references of drug use, rape/non-con and mild cursing) *'The Shape-Shifter Great-Swindler' (half hour special) Cobby finds a mysterious person in the town is a shape-shifter who is doing terrible things, but killing Audrey!?!?!? Who is it? *'The Deadly Game Of Dodj Or Daar:' (2 hour special) When Gumball discover his copy of his own board game.Gumball and Darwin play it,and later trash it.But unfortunately someone later discover the game.Forcing them to play it.But the power of the game make them and everyone else get addicted to the game and also cause people from other dimension to play the game and get addicted as well.Can things get any worse? *[[Fresh Start|'Fresh Start']]: New school, new friends, Stormy struggles to keep things together when it comes to...meeting new friends, and especially, an old enemy... Movies *'The World Changing Single Handed Coma': Remy Gets A Coma which mostly changes the world *'Epic Dreams In Elmore': The average/weirdest dreams are shown, featuring Gumball, Darwin, Martha, Purriana, Cobby, Rayona, Remy, Shenton, Mabel, MeeMee, AiAi, Carlos, Mikhail, Nicholai, Jill, Fireball, and Aguilera. *'Second Virus from the Irish': After a new virus outbreak (NO NOT EBOLA!) from an exchange student from Ireland, Cobby, Cobby Jr, Anais and Catrin shrink the gang into a submarine and travel to his internal organs to remove the illness, but after Mabel and Purriana BOTH accidentally do fatal damages to he body, the have to escape not to die, no matter how lethal the illness will be.. *'Mitochondria Rules!': The town of Elmore is invaded by Neo-Mitochondria creatures and it up to the gang, along with a new person, to save the town and the entire world. They will have to face many challenges, including a new threat to the whole... (Based off of Parasite Eve) GumBombs The "GumBombs" are an advertising program by Cartoon Network that air multiple episodes of Gumbapedia Fanon. They have the same structure as the StevenBombs: five episodes ariring consecutively since Monday till Friday. The first GumBomb is expected somewhere in late July or August. First GumBomb * Monday: TBA * Tuesday: TBA * Wednesday: TBA * Thursday: TBA * Friday: TBA Trivia * Debuting characters ** Olivia ** Esther ** Dianne ** The Plague ** Eight's dad ** Jason ** Devin ** Daphne ** Jenny ** Brandon ** Mina ** The Crazy Wizard ** Derek ** Brad **Amanda ** Fangy ** Harry ** Max ** James ** Doug's Brother (???) ** Party Girl^ ** Cosmi ** Princess Celo ** Jim Chapman^ ** Alyssa Ashcroft^ ** Greg Mueller^ ** Cindy Lennox^ ** George Hamilton^ ** David King^ ** Kevin Ryman^ ** Monica^ ** Yoko Suzuki^ * Returning characters: ** Helen ** Roxanne ** Rose ** Budur ** Daisy ** Kathy and her family ** Eight ** Evelyn ** Maud ** Lenny (a genderbent evil clone) ** The Clones ** Baron Proptop ** Stamen *The Tricksters ^Characters from Resident Evil games. * This season used to have Nicole pregnant and she and Richard would stay a while at Helen's house, but it was scrapped, the baby becaming a six years old. Please welcome Olivia. * Mabel is revealed to be skilled in jumping rope. * Since Happy Triplets Birthday! and through Seson 4, there will be Cryptic Messages at the end of the credits (or in Trivia). This site is useful in decoding them. *One of the episode's name, "Caroline affair", is refering at the Caroline affair, which was a series of events beginning in 1837 that strained relations between the United States and Britain. *It revealed that Carlos is Brazilian, smokes and drinks alcohol. *MeeMee is revealed that she played music during breaks and weekends. *Natalya and Mikhail are dating in this season. *In the episode Daylight Saving Troubles, Mikhail gets injured during work, leaving him in the hospital for hours. The accident was caused by changes in time. * Gumball, AiAi, and MeeMee loves springtime. *A thunderstorm has caused the power outage in Elmore. *The quadruplets revealed they keep stealing the remote. *It were revealed that if the full power of Dodj or Daar are unleashed,it could destroy the universe *Yarnball's lost brother finally come back to Elmore *Some of the upcoming episodes will be put on Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Seasons